It has previously been proposed to provide a drinking fountain arrangements in connection with faucets, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,101 to Mr. C. Cuschers, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,957 to Mr. C. A. Jacobson. However, these prior arrangements require the use of a supplemental handle which operates a valve to divert water to the fountain. This additional handle and associated parts increase the cost of the unit substantially. In addition, when a person wishes to drink from the faucet, they must first turn on the main handle to the faucet and then actuate the supplemental drinking fountain handle. Further, unless due care is exercised, the pressure level and flow rate may be so strong that the water from the faucet will spray over the kitchen, bathroom, or other location where the faucet is located.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive assembly as a drinking fountain attachment to a faucet, and having the additional capability of automatically regulating the water pressure and flow rate of the water supplied to the fountain attachment. A collateral object of the invention is the elimination of the need to operate two handles in order to get a drink of water. A third object of the invention is to automatically provide full water flow and water pressure from the faucet when the fountain is not in use.